


Get With the Program

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara has been very patient and now he's taking the situation into his own hands.





	Get With the Program

**Author's Note:**

> Please ship them with me, they're so good and Suga is so sassy. Also enjoy the Yuri on Ice reference.

Asahi makes an undignified noise when Sugawara climbs into his lap and pushes him down hard enough to flatten him on his back. Asahi looks halfway terrified, like Sugawara is a large spider and not the very cute boy, Sugawara doesn't mind saying, that Asahi has been making out with for at least fifteen minutes. 

"Asahi," Sugawara says, keeping his voice pleasant and coaxing while he wonders how this is his life, "we are going to do the sex now."

"Oh. Are we?" Asahi sounds faintly distressed. Sugawara smiles at him sharply. 

" _Yes_. Because that is a thing that teenagers do after they have been boyfriends for a length of time that I _won't deign to mention_." Sugawara gets louder when Asahi opens his mouth, and Asahi closes it again, looking sheepish. "And you know I think it's cute when you're shy, but I am going to touch your dick and you are going to touch mine, got it?"

"I have a question," Asahi says. It takes every ounce of willpower Sugawara has ever possessed not to shout "NO YOU DON'T" right in Asahi's face. 

Sugawara takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "What's your question?"

"I…" Asahi is turning pink, slowly but steadily, down his nose and cheeks and now it's going down his throat, oh, as if Sugawara is spilling paint on him slowly. He files that thought away for later. "Idon'twanttobeontop."

"That's not a question," Sugawara points out. "Also, what?"

"I don't…" Asahi is obviously struggling to push the words out a second time. "Want to be. On top. I'm too tall. But. Sorry, yeah."

Well, that's something. "Do you mean you don't want to BE the top?" Sugawara tries to clarify, wondering himself how he feels about this piece of news. "Or you want me to physically be the person on top?" Sugawara bounces a little for emphasis. "Like this?"

"Uh…" Asahi's eyes get wider. "Wait, um…"

"Also, what does you being tall have to do with anything?" Sugawara presses, raising an eyebrow. "Please tell me Noya didn't teach you a bunch of BL rules because get real. Yuuri is _absolutely_ giving it to Victor three times a day and twice at night."

"Please stop talking a second," Asahi begs, looking like he's about to hyperventilate. 

"No, I've had enough," Sugawara says brusquely. "There's no way we're getting anywhere near arguing over pitching and catching, so stop finding things to panic over. I want to be naked with you, make out some more, and then make you come all over yourself, and THEN if you hate it, THEN you can panic. But you aren't going to because I'm really good at it." Sugawara pins Asahi down with a steely glare. "Because I've jerked myself off roughly _seven hundred times_ since the start of this school year."

"If I were going to jerk off that much, I wouldn't do it roughly," Asahi says, because somehow in the depths of things, Asahi always finds a way to be a smartass. "Okay, okay," Asahi says quickly when Sugawara almost goes nuclear right then and there. "Can I, um, touch you first? I get all sleepy and sort of stupid after, so I won't, uh—"

"Good, fine, yes!" Sugawara is already stripping off his T-shirt and rolling off Asahi to kick off everything else. When he's naked, FINALLY, he looks over to find Asahi caught halfway out of his pants, staring at Sugawara with wide eyes. Sugawara swears he wouldn't be an exhibitionist if Asahi didn't drive him to such extremes, but Sugawara's response to Asahi's goggling is to spread his hands wide to frame his dick, like he's showing off some flowers he produced from thin air during a magic trick. "Tada! Here I am in all my glory. Or something."

"It's, um." Asahi stumbles out of a pant leg. "Nice."

"Strength, give me strength," Sugawara mutters, making Asahi frown. He's also blushing harder, and he keeps stealing more glances, so at least some part of this interests him, easing a little of Sugawara's annoyance with him. "Just come here already."

Sugawara takes it slow, for all his big talk, wrapping arms around Asahi's neck and kissing him until he starts to relax into it. It's different naked, the slide of their skin together in places Sugawara has seen by never touched before making heat spill over his body like Asahi's blush spreads down his shoulders and chest. He winds fingers in Asahi's hair, kinked from his hairband, and kisses him deeper, moaning into his mouth when Asahi's fingers dig into the small of his back. Sugawara has such a thing for Asahi's hands, the strength and size of them, the way he can palm a volleyball, and he wants those hands all over him, on every inch of skin. 

But mainly he wants them on his dick. "Ready?" he asks, and Asahi for once, bless him, nods without arguing. Sugawara rolls onto his back, settling in against Asahi and into the curve of his arm, so that his dominant hand is the one that's free. "Just do whatever you do to yourself, it'll be fine, I promise."

"We can make out in the club room, it's fine I promise," Asahi mimics Sugawara's voice, rolling his eyes. "My mom won't be home for an hour, I promise. I'm not leaving any marks at all, I promise."

"Shut up!" Sugawara laughs, delighted. "Come on, please, I'm dying h—oh," Sugawara cuts off when Asahi wraps a hand around him, every bit as warm and strong and big as Sugawara has been fantasizing about since first year. Better. " _Ohhh_."

"Don't exaggerate," Asahi mutters. He gives Sugawara a stroke up and down, and then another one more firmly, and Sugawara's soul nearly leaves his body. "You don't have to talk me up for everything."

"No, it really f-feels good, ahh," Sugawara insists, trying to keep his eyes from falling shut like they want to. He wants to keep watching Asahi's face, expression serious and teeth pressed into his lower lip in concentration, or else watch his dick sliding through Asahi's fingers, the tip flushed pink where it peeks over Asahi's hand. "Your hand's so big, mm."

"All of me's big," Asahi reminds ruefully. 

"Yeah, I see that," Sugawara teases, nudging his hip against Asahi's erection.

"Quit that, I'm concentrating," Asahi orders, although he doesn't make any move to slide further away. "I want you to feel good. I want you to like me." They're the same words Asahi used to confess, not 'I like you' like a normal person but 'I want you to like me' uttered plaintively as if he'd already been rejected. 

"I do like you," Sugawara assures, perfectly willing to be affectionate now that he's getting what he wants. He turns his head to kiss Asahi's jaw, the tendon down his neck. "You're sweet and strong and that feels really good _aaah_ , do that again with your thumb, please?"

"This?" Asahi presses his thumb into the dimple just under Sugawara's tip, and Sugawara moans yes, that, please. "More?" he asks, and Sugawara moans another yes, hips pushing up harder into Asahi's grip. 

"Almost," he warns when he feels the bottom start to drop out under him, and, "Don't you dare stop," and then Sugawara is coming, skin barely holding him together as he shudders himself out against Asahi's side, fingers digging into Asahi's bicep. When he gives a last whimper and peels his eyes open, Asahi is staring at him. "What?"

"You're…loud," Asahi says. His eyes dart away from Sugawara's face and then back again, and he doesn't look entirely displeased with that. Good. Sugawara stretches, grinning up at him lazily. 

"You're gonna be loud too when I get my mouth on you in a minute," he promises, grinning harder when Asahi splutters in embarrassment and starts fretting over whether he can reach the tissues.


End file.
